vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose-Marie
|last = * Heart of Darkness}} Rose-Marie (a.k.a Rose) was a vampire, servant of Klaus, and the best friend of Trevor. She sired Katherine Pierce, which caused Rose and Trevor to run from Klaus for 500 years due to Trevor helping Katherine escape from him and presumably ending the Petrova bloodline. They kidnapped Elena Gilbert, hoping to turn her over to Klaus for their freedom but Elijah killed Trevor, promising Rose her freedom. She fled after Elijah was staked and supposedly killed. She later joined forces with the Salvatore brothers to defeat Klaus and had a brief sexual relationship with Damon Salvatore. She was bitten by Jules, a werewolf, and was killed (staked) by Damon, who wanted to end her severe suffering. Her ghost visited Jeremy in Season 3, revealing she was turned by Mary Porter. She seemed to support Damon and Elena's feelings and wanted them together. Early History Rose was born in 1450 in , England but it is unknown exactly when she was turned into a vampire. She was later turned into a vampire by Mary Porter. In 1491, her companion Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard Katerina had fled from Klaus with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room and when she came, returned her to Klaus. She gave her some blood to heal because she was bleeding from a wound she had gave herself, and if Katerina died, then Rose and Trevor would die with her. However, Katerina hung herself and with Rose's blood in her system, she woke up as a vampire in transition. When Rose tried to kill Katerina, she failed, and Katerina fled. Rose and Trevor knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they died. Season Two Rose was involved in the kidnapping of Elena. Shortly after her friend Trevor brought Elena inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena, stopping him. Elena asks Rose why she was kidnapped and she slaps her a few feet across the room. While Rose and Trevor are talking, Elena overhears their conversation and asks who Elijah is and she can see the fear of Rose and Trevor at the thought of his arrival. Rose feels safe after a talk with Elijah and thinks that Trevor and she will be forgiven and free after half a millennium, but then Elijah kills Trevor. After Trevor`s death, Rose feels guilty for turning in Elena. Stefan and Damon then help Rose and Elena escape from Elijah. Rose later comes to the Salvatore House and tells Stefan that he will need her help because the rest of The Originals will be coming for Elena because they are doing it for Klaus, who wants to sacrifice Elena to break the curse. Rose helps Damon to try and learn more about Klaus and the Originals. Rose calls an old friend Slater, the one who gives information on where to locate Elijah, but when they are discussing (Rose, Damon and Slater on the curse of the Sun and Moon), Elijah destroys the window and causes Rose and Slater to burn in the sun as neither had any magic jewelry protecting them. But Damon, protected by his ring, looks to see who broke the window and sees Elijah. Rose tells Damon that she would like to know how to protect Elena and says to survive, you should not worry about anyone but yourself. Rose receives a call from Slater, who informs her that if they remove the power from the Moonstone, the curse won't be able to be broken but they need a witch to do this. In The Sacrifice, Elena asks for help from Rose after learning that Damon, Stefan and Bonnie plan to enter the tomb and take the Moonstone from Katherine. Elena says if Rose helps her get in touch with Klaus, Elena will get Bonnie to make Rose a daylight ring. Rose along with Elena go with Slater, but they find his corpse and Alice does not know that it happened. Rose tells Elena Alice was with Slater only to become a vampire. Elena tells Alice that she can tell Rose to make her a vampire, in exchange of information (The computer is password-protected and Alice knew what it was), but Rose threatens Elena that she did not turn into a vampire. Upon entering the database of the computer, Rose says Cody may be helpful in trying to locate Klaus or another Original. Elena asks Alice to call Cody and tell Klaus that the doppelgänger is alive and wants to surrender. Rose is surprised and realizes Elena is on a suicide mission. Rose then secretly calls Damon and tells him of Elena's plans. Soon, Damon arrives and chastises Elena for trying to get herself killed and makes her leave with him. But Cody and two vampires arrive, requesting the doppelgänger so they can take her to Klaus, but Elijah arrives and kills the three vampires. Rose flees and Damon stands in front of Elena to protect her but Elijah turns and leaves, much to Damon and Elena's surprise. Rose returns and apologizes to Damon but suddenly they both are attacked by a werewolf who is looking revenge because Damon killed her friend. Instead of biting Damon, she attacks Rose on the shoulder and escapes. Knowing the myth that werewolf's bite kills vampires, Rose and Damon first get scared but later see that the injury is healing. Later that night Rose changes her clothes and talks to Damon saying that she wants to help him protect Elena and wants to be friends with him and Damon jokes "just friends." Rose says that she doesn't love men who love other women (meaning Elena), but they could be "special friends." Damon agrees and when they start to cuddle, they both notice the place she was bitten is starting to become a really bad rash. In The Descent, her condition is getting increasingly worse, giving her fever, nausea and hallucinations. While Elena is taking care of her they talk and Rose says that she cannot give up in the fight with Klaus and must keep living. Across the episode we learn more about Rose, this including that she misses being a human and she really loves Damon. She hallucinates that Elena is Katherine and attacks her for revenge but Elena is able to escape. Rose later goes on a killing spree and kills a janitor and a young couple before being stopped by Damon who takes her back to the boarding house. In Damon's bed, she says goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms they share a dream created by Damon in which they are in Rose's birth town playing in a field with horses. Rose tells Damon that she is no longer afraid of the death that awaits her and wishes to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drives a stake through her heart and ends her sufferings, Damon now knows that even though he killed her and liked her, he knows that she is in paradise and see her wish out, to see her family and her long lost friend Trevor. Season Three In Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Rose hasn't appeared as a ghost, she most likely did find peace thanks to Damon, but she has always been watching over him. She appears in Heart of Darkness, where she communicates with Jeremy from the other side. She says that she is happy and that she's rooting for Damon and Elena. After that, she reveals that she was turned by Mary Porter, but doesn't know who turned Mary. She then went to search for Mary, and returned later, letting him know where she lived. Rose appears to Jeremy one last time in the car and told him that Damon could be either the best or worst thing for Elena. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline' - When the Original that started a bloodline dies, every vampire descended from them also dies. Attitudes toward humans She was willing to give up both Katherine in 1492 and Elena in 2010 to Klaus, in exchange for her and Trevor's freedom. She was brutal to Elena in Rose back hand slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, except horizontally, before landing unconscious on an old sofa after three or four rotations. However, this may have been an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she knows she is giving up to die for her to live. In 1492, after Katherine committed suicide by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently arisen again as a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However, Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this, despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. She may have truly cared about the woman or was just using her for protection from Klaus, though there was no sign Rose was hurting her or feeding on her. This suggests that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed, her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Jules), which is fatal to vampires. As it slowly killed her, it caused hallucinations along with the tremendous physical pain. She essentially went rabid and attacked Elena several times thinking she was Katherine. After she left the house she killed three people in her rabid state. She felt a profound deep guilt over it and wept when she regained her senses. She herself said she disliked taking human life, even when she was first turned all those centuries ago. Relationships *Damon and Rose (Ex-boyfriend) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) Appearances Season 2 * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent Season 3 * Heart of Darkness '' Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Roseburn.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492 vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Rosedead.jpg|Rose about to be staked Rose 180.jpg Rosemary.png VD-Katerina-Rose-and-Damon.jpg Rosejpg..jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon-and-Rose.jpg Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg Damon embracing Rose.jpg Rosesdream.jpg Thedescent12.jpg 2-9-cry-rose.png 0479.jpg 550w_ustv_the_vampire_diaries_s02e10_01.jpg rose-and-slater.jpg RosePast.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x10-The-Sacrifice-Rose-Cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-209-2.jpg un-primopiano-di-rose-lauren-cohan-nell-episodio-the-descent-di-vampire-diaries-199386.jpg vampire-diaries_149_e881.jpg VampireDiaries2x09_06.jpg vampire-diaries-212-1.png jjhjhjh.jpg VD_2x12_pic_28.jpg roseabc.jpg.jpg Rose damon Heart of Darkness 268.jpg|Rose as a ghost TVD333.jpg rosecartoon.jpg TVD563.jpg rose in the car.jpg ROse.jpg ROSE.jpg vampire-diaries-rose.jpg|Last moments.... :( alicerose.jpg|Does anyone think they look alike? tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo1_250.gif tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo4_250.gif tumblr_m3l1bicAyy1rnnljdo9_250.gif Damon-and-Rose-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18853896-1179-665.jpg|Just a dream... Aehh.jpg|Rose's werewolf bit- wowza!! that looks nasty!! tumblr_m2s1mlgRlP1qa3x03o1_500.gif tumblr_m3tnpfDjSN1rtyknbo1_500.gif Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Name *Rose is derived from the latin "Rosa", the name of a fragrant flower. Unlike Damon's and Stefan's the name was quite popular in the times when Rose became a vampire. Trivia * She, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. Rose was the first to die. * Kevin Williamson originally wanted Sarah Michelle Gellar, whom he had worked with on Scream 2 in 1997, to play the role, but, according to him, she was very appreciative but said no. He also says that this would have been the first and only stunt casting on ''The Vampire Diaries.as said in an interview * It was never said in the show that Rose was Trevor's sister; Kevin Williamson only said this in an interview. * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose to use the switch to avoid the pain of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen get bitten by a werewolf, followed by Damon, Katherine and Stefan. She is the only vampire who wasn't cured of a werewolf bite. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series (she suffers after the death of the old woman who lived with her, who ended up being killed by Katherine). * She was 560 years old. * Rose was a good friend of Lexi. The reason why Rose knew of Stefan and Damon was because Rose was supposed to go on a date with Stefan as mentioned in the episode Rose. * Rose and Trevor have never met Katherine in the present day. * Rose appears in the episode Heart of Darkness as a ghost. * Rose was sired by a vampire named Mary Porter. * Rose has never met Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Alaric. (But she did meet Klaus as a vampire in the past.) * Rose actress, Lauren Cohan is no stranger to acting on shows that have supernatural beings. Before being cast into The Vampire Diaries she was a series regular in the third season of Supernatural and after the death of her character in the show she started acting for the zombie show The Walking Dead. References See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost category:Deceased Category:Supernatural